Monster Truck Madness 2
Monster Truck Madness 2 (abbreviated as MTM2, codenamed Metal Crush 2) is a monster truck racing PC game developed by Terminal Reality and published by Microsoft, in April 30, 1998. It offers improved graphics, an updated interface, new trucks and tracks and the addition of variable weather conditions. However, the game engine is essentially the same as that utilized in the original game. A testament to their similarity is the fact that most custom trucks and tracks ..,,,fav .,”smdndmxmdmxm compatible with both games. This game was one of the first to utilize online play capability. The "Summit Rumble" king of the hill tracks could only be played if one intended to compete online. Again, "Army" Armstrong provides commentary for the game. However, his race calls have been updated, and new ones have been added. Although nearly a decade has passed since the game's release, there are still hundreds of people playing Monster Truck Madness 2 and they have accounted for over 4,500 tracks and 5,400 trucks that have been published. Just like its predecessor, it contains an inaccessible truck, "Chuck's Car" (a Chevrolet Camaro). It was intended to be unlocked by typing in "CHUCK" in a race. The game still displays this message when typed: "Restart the game to drive Chuck's Car." However, if one restarts the game, it isn't there. Beyond MTM Terminal Reality reused many of the elements and a greatly updated version of the game engine to produce their title 4x4 Evolution. The game was highly anticipated by Monster Truck Madness users, but the tracks and trucks from the two lines ended up not being compatible. The 3D objects that could be placed in custom tracks were of the same format as objects in another of Terminal Reality's titles, Fly!, and the ones from Fly! could be placed into tracks using the editors. An user-created 3D model editor for MTM2 was released, called BinEdit. The program shipped with a DOS-based track editor, but as it was difficult to use, players developed their own editor named TRAXX, which had more of a Windows WYSIWYG GUI. The game contains assets from older TRI games, like Hellbender and CART Precision Racing. Specifications * Codename : Metal Crush 2 * Developer : Terminal Reality * Publisher : Microsoft * Designer : Mark Randell, Terminal Reality * License : End User License Agreement (EULA) * Graphic Engine : Photex 2 * Released : April 30, 1998 (Version 2.0.41) * Lastest stable release : Version 2.0.42 * Genre : Racing, Truck Racing, 4x4 Racing * Play Modes : Single player, multiplayer * Ratings : ESRB: E (Everyone) * Platforms : Microsoft Windows 95, 98, 2000, ME, XP, Vista, 7, 8 (Windows Vista or later must set in Windows XP compatibility mode before running Monster Truck Madness 2 Setup), Linux (using the Wine program) * Media : CD * Requirements : **3D graphics accelerator 4MB video card **Pentium 133 MHz processor **16MB RAM **300 MB of free hard drive space **100% DirectX 5.3 or higher compatible sound card **CD-ROM drive (600 kB/s sustained transfer rate) * Input : Keyboard, Joystick, Game pad, Steering Wheel * Written on Microsoft Visual C++ Available trucks * Bearfoot * Bigfoot * Black Stallion * Boogey Van * Bret "The Hitman" Hart * Bulldozer * Carolina Crusher * Grave Digger * Executioner * Firestone Wilderness * Hollywood Hogan * Monster Patrol * Nitemare * Overkill * Rampage * Samson * Snake Bite * Stinger * The Outsiders * Wildfoot Available tracks Circuits " track]] * Farm Road * The Heights * The Graveyard * Scrapyard Run * Crazy '98 * The Excavation * Breakneck Ridge * Torture Pit (secret track) Rallies * Sidewinder Canyon * Voodoo Island * Tinhorn Junction * Tumbleweed Flats Summit Rumbles * Arena Rumble * Piramid Rumble * Hypercube Rumble See also *Monster Truck Madness 1 External links * Monster Truck Madness 2 Official Monster Truck Madness 2 Site * MTM2.COM Unofficial Monster Truck Madness 1/2 Site, Biggest MTM2 online community on the world. * MTM2 DRAGGERS MTM2 Draggers Message Board * Malibu350's garage * KC's mtm2 place * Online Tournaments MTM2 Information for playing online Tournaments for Monster Truck Madness 2